Sam the Tok'ra
by Twister of the Mind
Summary: What if Carter infected with Jolinar had managed to escape, rather then be captured? AU Chapter Five is up!
1. Lost

_Author Notes: I like to thank my beta reader, phoenixfeather6988, for her wonderful job at correcting my story. This is one of those story that just pop into my head at 3am in the morning at my job. I'm not complete sure where I will go with it, but I hope you enjoy it._

**Sam the Tok'ra**

SG-1 took in their surroundings in one glance. Having emerged on a planet covered with a dense hard wood forest that spread out in all directions, there were no signs of intelligent life having been near the gate recently.

Yet, O'Neill cared little about the mission because his eyes were on Carter, who was acting extremely agitated. In the gate room she had been unusually impatient and rude to Daniel and Teal'c, which was so unlike her. Something was bugging her, but he had no clue what it was.

"You alright Carter?" Lowering his sunglass, he examined the woman who was fidgeting a few feet away.

Turning with a half-hearted smile that did more to worry the Colonel then reassure him, she muttered an indifferent "Fine," as her blue jay eyes scrutinized the shady forest around them.

"You do seem a little tense," Daniel looked up from the map he was studying, his face etched with concern. Raising one of his eyebrows, Teal'c solemnly stated,"Indeed"

"I said I'm fine!" she icily shot.

"You not acting it," O'Neill snapped back sounding a little too harsh.

"I just haven't been sleeping well and...nothing. I shouldn't have been so rude in the gate room or snapped at you," Sam's voice sound exhausted as she gave a weak smile that seemed more like herself. "Sorry."

Walking over to her and in a low voice so that the others couldn't hear O'Neill said, "We can handle this mission Carter if you want to head back its fine?"

"No, I will be fine."

O'Neill studied Carter. Clearly there was more to this then what she had said, but he didn't have a right to pry in to her business. If she wanted to tell them she would, when she was ready.

"If you're sure," She gave a small nod and O'Neill decide to drop it. "Let's get this show on the road boys and girls."

"There are some ruins up ahead that we should check out."

"Sure Danny Boy," O'Neill and Teal'c took the lead with Sam lagging at the rear deep in thought. Moving away from the gate into the forest time slowly passed. This planet seemed, so far, to be one of the best locations for the Nasyians to relocate too.

"O'Neill?" General Hammond's voice came over the radio surprising the Colonel because it sounded alarmed, even with the static.

"Little early to be checking on us, don't you think?"

"Is Captain Carter with you?"

"Yes, why?" O'Neill turned to find Carter was no longer at the rear and seeing no sign of her a dread rose in him. "Carter!" Upon hearing or seeing nothing he exclaimed into the radio Upon getting no response he exclaimed into the radio,"Sir, what's going on?"

"You need to capture Carter! She's infected with a gou'ald!"

"Shit!" Why wasn't he more alarmed at her odd behavior? He should have known something was up, still at the moment there was nothing he could do but make sure she didn't get off the planet.

The group was at a dead run as they reached the gate. They could see it was lit and O'Neill shouted, "Stop!" Carter didn't look back as she dove through the horizon. O'Neill raced for the gate but it flashed off just inches in front of him.

Daniel, standing next to the DHD, let out an angry shout,"Damn it, I didn't get all the symbols!" O'Neill just stood there staring at the stargate knowing they had lost her.

**Please review my story! How else am I going to knowhow to improve my stories and if anyone would like to hear more. Thank You.**


	2. Jolinar of Malkshur

__

**Author Notes: Sorry it took so long, this is a busy time of the year. Thank you, phoenixfeather6988 for beta reading my story. I hope everyone enjoys it and I would love feed back on what you think. I like to thank all the people who review my first chapter, your comments were most helpful and supportive.**

_Jolinar of Malkshur_

It's not me, Jack, don't let it fool you! Don't let it do this. You know something's wrong; I can see it on your face, trust your feeling, go with your gut.

_'Calm yourself Samantha, I'm not going to harm you.' _The disturbing alien voice caused a new wave of fear, which quickly turned to rage at how easily the creature seemed to be able to read her mind. How could she fight, when she had no control over her body or her mind? To make matters even worse, strange images and thoughts seemed to be finding there way into her mind, no matter how much she fought to keep them at bay. What was happening to her?

'_Relax. I'll explain everything, when we are safe. I mean you no harm, you must trust me.' '_Oh that funny, seeing you're in my body, controlling me like a puppet, oh that sounds like a peaceful alien. As if I'm about to trust a body stealing. . .'

'_I had no choice. I'm not a gou'ald you must understand.' '_Let see, you're a parasite that jumped into my body, your controlling my body, and your pretending to be me; yep that seems to fit the definition of a gou'ald to the T' Sam bitterly spat. Somehow she sensed, this hurt the creature but it quickly was replaced with anger as it spat back at her, '_I'm not a gou'ald, I'm Tok'ra. I had no choice and I will not apologized for what had to be done. What you would have done.'_

'I don't care what you call yourself snake or the reasoning behind what you did, just get out of me, now!'

'_I can't at this moment.' ' _I won't let you do this_, _I won't,' but even as Sam fought with every ounce of her soul, there was no visible affect besides the joy of feeling the anger of her captor. The entire time Sam had been speaking her body had been slipping to the rear of group as they walked away form the stargate, and Sam realized the creature's plan.

Jack was at point paying no attention, neither was Teal'c who was watching the forest in case of trouble, and Daniel was jabbering about something. She snarled in her head 'Shut up, Daniel and turn around and look at me! Before it's too late.'

'_Forgive me Samantha but this is the best for both us.' _In horror Sam watched helplessly as her body stopped, pausing as the others continued to walk before turning and dashing back up the path toward the gate, the guys none the wiser. 'No!' she screamed. She had to stop; stop her body from leaving the planet or else there was no hope. She commanded her body to stop, for her mouth to scream, anything but it was in vain. A crackle over the radio drew her attention, it was Hammond and he knew, but it was too late. Sam already knew the guys wouldn't be able to catch up and stop the creature unless they shot her, something they weren't likely to do even as she prayed they would. '_Sam, don't worry. You will understand everything in just a moment.'_

The gate flared to life causing a panic to rise in her like she never felt before. It was the terror of being trapped for rest of her life as prisoner in her own body with no control.

Even as the creature tried to reassure her it would be alright, Sam tried everything possible to stop herself, even begging at the end for the creature to not go through the stargate. It made no difference, Carter watch helplessly as she rushed toward the event horizon. Jack's panic riddled voice yelling "Stop!" from somewhere behind, but then she was standing on a planet that didn't look much different from the one she had come from expect she was alone with a gou'ald in control of her body.

'_For the millionth time, I'm not a gou'ald! I'm a Tok'ra, now if you'll let me explain, everything this will be easier on both of us. I will try to keep the blending to a minimum.'_

_'_Blending? What the hell is that?'

'_It is when a symobite and a host's minds blend together; those strange memories are my memories and all my host's memories before you.'_

_'_Symboite my ass, symbiotes help the host, they do no harm, which blood hell isn't what you are doing. You invading my body,' Sam shouted.

'_My host was dying, I had no choice.'_

'Bloody hell you didn't! You're lying! You're a gou'ald. You stole my body because that's what you do.' Sam felt her words strike the mark, but when the creature spoke it was in a calm voice.

'_Why am I trying to reason with you if I am not what I say? I can take you over and you have no choice in the matter, but I will let you have control of your body once again if you promise not to go back for both of our sakes.'_ Could she really trust the creature? She didn't really have much of an option. It had a point, why would a gou'ald let her have any say at all? Why try and reason with her, when it could simple dominated her?

_'The only reason I did this was because I have critical information that I must get back to my people. It was wrong, yet I know you understand this; you would have done the same thing in my position to save your people.'_

_'_I don't go jumping into someone else body and taking control of it.' Carter couldn't help half way thinking that she would if it meant saving earth, that she might do something against all her principles if enough was at stake.

_'We the Tok'ra oppose the System Lords and all the gou'ald, in their act of taking hosts that are unwilling_. _I'm not your enemy, I have no desire to harm you, I'm called Jolinar of Malkshur.'_ 'Well Jolinar why don't you get out of me now, seeing the Tok'ra don't take host by force!'

'_If there was another host, I would. I'm going to let you take control but don't try to go back to gate.'_ Sam realized she was now standing deep in the forest. Thinking it was a cruel joke, she was caught off guard when she suddenly had control over her entire body. For a moment she stood moving her hand in amazement as the sheer joy of having control once again.

Then it hit her, and Carter tried to head back toward where the stargate might be, but her body stopped. Once again she couldn't make her body do a thing even as she commanded it to, move.

'_We are not going back, we will die and I need to get this information to my people.'_

'Then what the hell do you plan on doing, going around asking the locals if they would like to share their body with a gou'ald, I mean Tok'ra,' Sam switched sensing Jolinar's dislike of the name. 'I have an odd feeling no one will be willing.'

'_No, of course not. There is person here that can help us.' _An image of a smiling handsome man appeared in her mind. Somehow she knew he was called Martouf, which freaked her out for she knew she had never meet him before, but Joilnear had. Another name came into her mind, Lantash. Lantash's host was Martouf. They were one and the same.

'_He chose to become one of us, Sam, we didn't force him. He will tell you that himself when we meet him.' _

_'_Sure he did, besides why would I want to meet him?' Sam thought stubbornly. 'I want you out and now.'

'_He will help me back to my people and then I will be able to leave you. Yes, we can leave a host, but it is very dangerous for us.'_

'Then?'

_'Then you will be free to go back to your people, we will help you get back to them. I just need your help Sam. If we can get in contact with Martouf he can tell us where the base has moved to or at least I can give him the information. Forgive me for putting this burden on you and I will try and keep our memories separated to the best of my abilities.'_

_'_You swear you will leave me?' She didn't care about forgiving this creature; she just wanted it out of her, so she could go home.

'_Yes, I swear it._'

'I'm swearing with the snake in my head, great. Slight anger came from Jolinar, but she didn't say anything clearly, letting Sam decide. Well, what else was she going to do? 'Ok, but I get to control my body from now on.'

_'Agreed'_

Carter moved her feet; glad to find she had control, before looking around taking in her surroundings. It almost looked like Colorado but that was very far away. 'So where is this Martouf?'

'_His last mission was acting as minor gou'ald under a rising gou'ald called Ba'al. He worked at a lab on this planet.'_

_'_Acting as a gou'ald?'

_'Tok'ra are infiltrators. We work to destroy the goa'uld from within. There is a city nearby and with in it a lab that he should be in.'_

_'_Should?'

'_I have been out of contact for nearly two months or I would know where the base was.'_

'Oh this is great,' Sam bitterly thought. 'What you know about this lab?'

'_It is highly guarded and the city is filled with loyal worshipers, so we will have to be extremely careful.' _

'That's just peachy, what direction?'

'_Forward I believe and do keep in eye out for Jaffa until we find another outfit.'_

_'_I know.'

'_No, you don't, not like I do. You don't want to be caught by the gou'ald as a host to a Tok'ra it will be far worse then you can imagine.'_

'This day keeps getting better and better.' Sam started walking, keeping alert as best as she could and fighting her instinct to try and run back to the stargate. She knew it would be pointless. The second she would try, Jolinar would just take over. At the moment this Martouf seemed to be her best option to getting free of Jolinar and going home.

**Please Review!**


	3. A Decision

_Author Notes: A special thank you to Phoenix who continues to do a great job beta reading my story. I'd love any suggestion or idea you might have. Enjoy!_

**A Decision**

Time slowly passed as Sam followed a well used trail to her right. So far she'd seen no one. Winding her way down the steep hillside to the valley bellow was slow going for Sam had decided to stick to the underbrush to block her from view of the trail. For some reason, which neither she nor Jolinear knew, the trees and underbrush had been cleared away a good four to five feet around both side of the trails edge. If some one should appear around one of the many sharp turns it would have been nearly impossible for Sam to find cover in time and the last thing she need was to walk head first into a group of Jaffa.

Shockingly Jolinear didn't say anything. No warning, no witty comment, not even an agreement. For the last hour she had grown extremely quiet almost as if she wasn't there. Sam couldn't figure out what she'd said, or maybe thought, to create the sudden quietness. Whatever it had been, it had worked.

'Jolinear?' Sam called into her mind but there was no answer. Good, one part of her shouted yet another continued to wonder what she'd done. Had she upset her? Angered her? Did she care? Did it matter? All of these, questions race through her mind with a dozen of others but still Jolinear remained silent.

Sam stopped and listened for any sign of danger, nothing reached them, no her. There was no them, Sam scolded. It was brief but a pang of sadness erupted from her, no Jolinear.

'Aha, you don't like me referring to myself separately? You like the idea of us being one' There was no answer. 'What, that offends you? Well too bad, you're the one who jumped into my head, remember, without consent.'

'I know but it's hard for me. I'm not used to a host that would love to rip me out of their head and crush me bellow their boot. It brings up memories of our past, a past the Tok'ra have been trying to make amends for, for thousands of years.'

'Past?"

"We Tok'ra come from one mother, Egeria, and we all share her memories. She…"

"I don't care" Sam snapped, though truthfully she was interested. Sam wanted to know more and Jolinear knew that. After all she was apart of her mind, of Sam's mind. The problem was, Sam didn't want to be friends with a creature that had invaded her. Some how it felt like surrendering. She wanted to hate it but with every passing moment Sam felt like she was losing that hate and Sam couldn't be sure if it was because she wanted to or because Jolinear wanted her to. It wasn't easy talking to someone in her head while at the same time trying to keep aware of her surroundings. With a quick glance Sam decide she hadn't missed anything and it wouldn't hurt to take a quick rest. Taking her canteen off, she took a gulp of water, it felt soothing against her dry throat. She had to stop focusing inwards and keep alert. She was in enemy territory, both their lives depend on them doing everything right.

'I'm sorry, it not like I can just stop hearing you. Even gou'ald can't do this, they just ignore there host. No matter how hard it is for me, I will try to keep my memories and feelings from you.'

'Hard for you, ha, think what it's like for me'

'I don't need to think it, I feel it. Ever ounce of your hate, your fear, and your distrust, and your disgust flows through me, and I wish it was different'

'Well sorry. I'm not jumping for joy that I have been violated and forced into a mess I have nothing to do with' snapped Sam as she put her canteen on her belt.

'I didn't mean it was your fault, Sam. I don't blame you for hating me.'

'Good, cause it is all you're fault' Sam felt childish, but couldn't stop the anger that boiled up in her.

'I know. Still I had no choice and I will not apologize for it. I know you would have done the same, if you had been in my position'

'I don't care as long as you get out of my head as promised'

'I will, but Sam I wish you would be more open to learning what it is to be Tok'ra. I don't want my actions to destroy any chance,'

'I don't need to know anything more about the Tok'ra cause. When we find this Martouf you'll be leaving and the sooner the better.'

'I understand, if that is what you wish so be it' As Sam walked on a sadness filled her for a moment but vanished as Jolinear hid her pain. This was just so confusing, god one moment she hated Jolinear the next she hated herself for hurting Jolinear. None of this made sense.

'We must be getting near' Jolinear's comment drew both their attention to the ground which was leveling and the trees were thinning. Smoke of burring wood filled Sam's nose as noise drew her attention to the trail. Lowering herself flat onto the ground, she waited.

Rounding the corner a group of plain clothed villagers appeared talking to themselves, their voices were too low to be heard from her position. They head up the trail toward the stargate leaving them once again alone.

It didn't take long before, the village came into view and Sam's hope went up. It was more like a small town, it extended all the way along the valley floor vanishing on both sides. No way could everyone know each other, at least that was one card in her favor.

'It's bigger then I thought it would be, but there also seems to be a lot of Jaffa' Jolinear said as Sam looked through her binoculars.

'So what does that mean?'

'Well, there could be many reasons; the villagers are getting too rebellious, or another gou'ald present might be threaten this area, or…..'

'What?'

'Or Ba'al might be here'

'Great'. Sam's mind raced with the thoughts of having to battle a gou'ald without the backing of her teammates or SG Command. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

'We wouldn't be fighting him, Tok'ra don't work that way. We can't use blunt force.'

'Well, that good because we don't have any help from either my people or yours' An odd nervousness filled her and she knew it was coming from Jolinear. 'What else aren't you telling me?'

'It nothing, we should be going. Be careful Sam' Sam dropped the question, if there was something Jolinear wasn't saying that was her choice. After all she had been the one who wanted Jolinear to keep her thoughts and feeling to herself. Still, what was she hiding from her?

As they moved around the village in a clock wise fashion, Sam quickly grew to the decision it would be best to wait until night before getting too close. Much of area had only limited cover and dozens of people were out working the fields. If they could get through the fields to the heart of town and find a change of cloths, it seem likely it wouldn't be to hard to mingling with the locals. As long as no one recognize her as a member of SG-1. There was no way to know if some of these people or Jaffa hadn't seen or encounter her team before.

From there they would have to find the lab and figure out a way to contact Martouf, without rising suspicious. Jolinear had empathized that point, that at all cost they must not give away he was a Tok'ra,to the point of annoying Sam, who reminded her she wasn't a child and understood the idea of not reveling a spy.

Finding a place out of the way she stopped near a rock outcropping that gave her good cover. Sam rested in the shade while keeping alert for anyone approaching. As she tired to rest Sam found her self feeling more and more filled with anxiety and worry though some of it was her own, she quickly realized it was mostly Jolinear.

'What's your problem, aren't you use to this kind of thing?'

'It doesn't make it any less easy' She wasn't saying something Sam was sure of that. What it was she had no clue. So she just said, 'Well calm down your making me feel like this is my first mission'

'I'm trying but blocking my feelings and thoughts from you is very difficult. No wonder the host of gou'alds usually have so much knowledge'

'You can remove them?' Carter mind went to Daniel's wife Sha're, who had been taken as host by Apophis queen.

'Yes, we might be able to save her, if we can find her and convince the council to aid us. I am sure I could put in good word for you' Sam heart raced with excitement, maybe something good could come out of this after all. A silence passed between them before the nervousness returned.

'You want to talk about it?'

'No' Jolinear voice was harsh catching her off guard. Whatever was putting the Tok'ra on edge seem personal. Letting it drop Sam glance at the sun, it was still a good few hours from setting. Somehow she knew Jolinear wanted to talk to her or maybe share her concerns, but was determined to do as Sam wished.

Which was good, now if she could keep her feelings to herself. The feelings didn't diminish though, rather they intesified as the minutes ticked by. Suddenly an image flashed into her mind of the man she quickly realize was Martouf. His eyes were filled with such warmth and happiness, they were amazing. Pushing a golden hair strain blowing in wind back behind her ear, he leaned closer to kiss her. Her heart race, her toes curled in her shoes, as she long for warmth of his lips against hers, for the raw flood of warmth, the image vanished like a movie turned off along with it the emotions.

'Jolinear?' Golden hair? So the Nassyan man hadn't been her only host, of course not. Why had she thought that? Gou'ald took new host, why wouldn't a Tok'ra.

'Willing host. Forgive me it slipped past me and no the Nassyan man wasn't my host for less then a week, but he was willing. I don't want to talk about her'

'Fine' Sam hated it, she felt like she was a wreck of emotion yet none of them were hers.

'Bloody hell, what eating at you?'

'It nothing'

'It not nothing, I want to know. It has something to do with Martouf' Jolinear didn't respond and Sam wondered if another hour would have to pass.

'I'm worried about Martouf. If Ba'al is here, he has likely been exposed.' Like a dame gate had opened images and feeling flooded her mind. Most were fear of what might be happening to Martouf. Was he alive, was he being tortured, had Lantash been removed from Martouf? Dozen of different images filled her mind. Including some of Ba'al's torture methods and then they were gone as the door had been shut between them once again blocking Jolinear's mind from hers.

'Forgive me. I won't let that happen again. I'm not doing very good at this, I'm just so worried. The problem is he might have been revealed, he might have fled already or been captured'

'Can't we go look for someone else.'

'No! What if Martouf needs help?'

'It not my job to help him'

'You would do it for SG-1!'

'Well he isn't'

'Sam please, imagine what they would do to one of your friends. He will do ten fold to Martouf, for the gou'ald hate us more then anyone else' Sam couldn't stop form feeling bad, she was being selfish.

She would go resuce a stranger from the clutches of a gou'ald, so what difference did this make? Beside they both had symboits in their head and she been unwilling drug into this? Still, she might be his only hope. Sam sat there thinking hard over it before final making her decisions.

'fine we will go and find out' Sam felt guilt for wanting to leave a good man behind. The problem was she didn't know if he was a good man. All she could go on was vague feelings, images, and what she was told.

Still the what if it had been one of her team members had hit the mark. What if he wasn't the bad guy and had been found out. Could she actually leave him to die, no and Jolinear knew that.

"So what's the plan"

"We wait to dark, we have to get inside the city"

"Then the hard part, finding out if he been captured" The hours ticked by as Sam watched the sun slowly setting, it seems to take a life time. Luckily no one came anywhere near their hide out. Once darkness had completely covered the land and the only light emerged from the burning torches from inside the city did Sam move.

Slowly she made her way across a field, scanning for any Jaffa or villager who might look her way, but none did. Crawling behind a wall, Sam was confident the Jaffa patrol wouldn't show up for about ten minutes. Slipping along the backside of a house, Sam pondered over getting a change of clothes. Though dark, people continue to bustle up and down the streets, forcing Sam to stick to the out skirts in her search of an outfit.

'I'm not seeing anything' Sam growl mentally.

"Keep looking" Sam cut down an alley and up against a building that had no lights on. Peering in the back window she barely made out clothes in the front of what she guessed was store a through an open door.

"Seems the best choice" Jolinear remarked as Sam easily over came the primitive lock. Slipping inside she didn't turn her flashlight on, in fear that someone on the street might spot it. Pausing she listened for anyone, but it seem the owners had already left. Taking a long thick blue robe off the hook she slid them over her uniform. Checking herself over twice, she was satisfied they completely covered her, she put the hood up, hopeing it would prevent people form looking at her face directly on. Glancing at her p-90 she debated if she should return to the woods and hide it. Sam could hide it under the robes, but if she was stop or check the weapon would be a dead give away. Again, if she got in a fight it would be her best chance. Her side arm just didn't have the rounds or kick that the p-90 had. Jolinear remained quiet letting Sam decide whether to keep it. With the amount of Jaffa in the area exposure seemed high no matter what she did. Slipping it under the thick robes, she slide the strap along her right shoulder so it hung between her right arm and side. Checking to make sure it wasn't visible she finally sliped back out the way she came.

Outside she kept her face down as she emerged from the alley hood up and enter the street. No one seem to noticed or care. Continuing for two blocks she finally came to her first Jaffa guards. Both were talking loudly between each other. When neither even glanced her way she continued toward the heart of the city.

'Well so good so far' Sam thought.

'That was the easy part' Jolinear answered.


	4. Contact

_Author Notes: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'd love any feed back you have, so review. Thank you Phoenix, you continue to do a great job beta reading this story. Enjoy!_

**Contact**

Sam wandered the dark streets trying to act as if she had somewhere to go while trying to get her bearing and do recons. At first she tried to duck into off shooting streets when a patrol of Jaffa appeared but gave up after a few minutes afraid that her actions might have the reverse effect and draw her unwanted attention. Still her stomach remained in knots, this was dangerous. For tonight Sam hoped her reputation hadn't succeeded her or she didn't come across someone who had encounter her before.

Thankfully few gave her more than a quick glance as she moved through the streets. Most of the people appeared tired and ready to call it day, though she doubted by their faces that would be happening anytime soon. Everyone seemed busy, on what at such hours, neither of them could guess. They weren't about to inquire into it. Sam picked up a stray thought from Jolinear that Ba'al's present might be behind the commotion but she shrugged it off. They had no way of knowing.

Even if the gou'ald had come here, which they had no proof he had, it could be for a million reasons. Jolinear grew calm '_Thank you Sam, I tend to think far too often of the worst scenario. Guess I'm growing pessimist with age.'_

'You're welcome.' Though Jolinear withdrew inward leaving Sam alone, as much as two being in one body could be, a new seed of hope filled her. Sam pass dozens of small wooden homes and several stores before she entered the heart of city.

This section was very different from the ragged outskirts she had entered; the building and streets were made out of stone with a formal and elegant design to them. This must have been the original city, it seemed the city was suffering from a great deal of overflow from a growing population. As she moved through the area she spoted several windowless building in a cluster.

'Warehouses likely, filled with supplies for Ba'al's lab. Martouf said it is his largest facility.' Sam wondered if there could be something useful but that idea quickly faded. The simple fact was it wouldn't be worth the risk, no doubt they were guarded and had security measures in place. There was no reason to take unneeded chances at this time. Sam didn't need Jolinear to speak to know she agreed.

After a few more blocks a large metal wall appeared running adjacent to a rather large street. Sam didn't need to be told, what lay beyond the ominous structure. This was the facility housing Ba'al's lab.

'Well this could be tricky.' Sam said as she began walking the perimeter. The wall was well maintained and after a good twenty minutes of scouting Sam found no weakness in the defense. The road created a large clearing, anyone trying to climb the wall would be easily visible to the patrols or anyone else for that matter.

'_We'd never make it.'_ Jolinear sounded as annoyed and frustrated as Sam was being to feel.

'Knowing Ba'al he stationed guards along the top of the wall as well.' Sam hadn't seen anyone, but the height of the wall made it nearly impossible to see anything. Sam felt a wave of bitterness and hate. 'You know this gou'ald?'

'_Yes, he been a throne in my side for decades.' _So Jolinear was very old, at least that the impression Sam got.

'Tell me about him?' Sam asked as she continued on, hoping to find a tree or something that might block a climber from view on the other side of the facility. Of course if they even got that lucky, they have to find something to climb.

'_He's dangerous, ruthless, like most gou'ald" _A loathing filled Sam_. "Yet that is not what makes him dangerous. It's that he's not like the other System Lords."_ System Lords? As quick as the question entered Sam mind Jolinear answered, _"They are a group of powerful gou'ald who rule over the minor gou'ald."_ Jolinear paused as if deciding if she should continue. A moment passed before the Tok'ra said, _'Ba'al thinks outside the box. He's always coming up with new schemes and he adapts fast. Too fast, it is why I believe we should take a more active role in removing him.'_

'The others didn't agree.' Sam knew and an image of a rather angry looking group of people sitting at a crystal table popped into her head. For some reason it amused her. A merry laugh filled Sam's head. _'Yes, the Conical opposed it profoundly. When I raised an army and nearly overthrew him on my own they were less than thrilled.' _

Sam moved past a group of Jaffa that seemed unhappy, why wasn't clear. Sam fought her instinct to hurry. Most of the human villager were putting as much distant as they could between them and the group. So she copy following a young woman with a child. Once they walked a few block Sam asked.. 'An army?'

'_Yes I would have succeeded if Ra and Apophis hadn't joined Ba'al and defeated me. I never figured out how Ba'al managed to get them to work together. Sadly I was also exposed as a Tok'ra. I escaped through sheer luck and a friend's help. The council was very cross, especially Garshaw. I was nearly stripped of my seat.'_ Sam saw a tall woman with brown hair and a stern look plastered on her face. That look seem very similar to the one Hammond had given SG-1 countless times. So Sam felt confident that Garshaw had been more angry about the risk Jolinear had taken over her disobedience. The two were close and Sam felt like she been friends with the woman her entire life. A new thought cross her mind, Garshaw had a seat on the Tok'ra Council like Jolinear. So Jolinear was a leader among the Tok'ra.

'_You know you now have that seat.'_

"Just like that?"

"_Just like that."_ Sam couldn't imagine just letting a stranger become the leader of the SGC. Then again the Tok'ra we're something totally new and very different. After all they had to accepted the host if they wished to allow the Tok'ra back on. If Sam did allow the blending to occur wouldn't she already know all that Jolinear did? The though caused a rebellious feeling to stir in Sam and thankfully Jolinear said nothing. Blending was out of the question. She couldn't think like that, after they got a hold of Martouf, Jolinear would leave and Sam would go home and be with her friends and family, that was the goal.

A part of Sam wanted to believe Jolinear had put the thought into her brain, but she knew she hadn't. Sam had herself to blame, her own curiosity was working against her. A large part of her wanted to know, the scientist in her wanted to know everything about Jolinear, the Tok'ra, even Martouf. Then there was all the knowledge they must know…stop. Sam squashed the thoughts before it lead her to a very dark place. At least in her mind it did. Keep your head on the mission. The conversation stopped, Jolinear clearly picking up on Sam's sudden mood change. After another ten minutes they came to what must be the main entrance. Fortified with a heavy steel gate, a dozen Jaffa, and two large staff turrets, her hope faltered. All those entering were being checked along with those leaving, sneaking in would be impossible. Even with a team of soldiers it would be hard to take this place.

Getting in was looking bleak and Jolinar came to the same conclusion as they change course heading away from the wall. Sam knew they had two options; wait or try and get a message to Martouf so they could meet outside.

'Well?' Sam ask not wishing to make the decision.

'_The longer we wait, the more chances someone might catch us.'_

'True but contacting puts us and Martouf at a much higher risk of being exposed.' If he hasn't already been Sam thought and this caused a wall of fear to fill her heart for just a moment. Then it vanished, it was so strange sharing feeling with someone else.

'_Still we could use this to our advantage.' _Jolinear suggested after a moment.

'How so?'

'_We can watch who comes and goes. Select a servant or such, and ask Martouf to meet us well outside the city, at a place of our choosing.'_

'That makes it easy to see who shows up.' Sam had to admit the plan did have some advantages. After all she only had a few days worth of food. With no clue if or when Martouf might leave or from which exit, they could wait a month or longer, something Sam couldn't, wouldn't couldn't do. 'What if they force him to show up to draw us out?'

'_Martouf would never betrayal us, he'd rather die than let another of our operatives be captured.'_ Sam realized she somehow implied Martouf was weak and this greatly offended Jolinear.

'Chill out, I'm just listing the possibilities.'

'_I know, it just if you knew Martouf…' _She paused, a thought had stopped Jolinear in her track. Sam waited. Finally Jolienar spoke,_ 'Unless they'd replace him like they did Cordesh.'_'Replace? Who's Cordesh?'

'_Most symbiot would never willing let themselves be removed from their host, but somehow Cronus removed Crodesh and replace him with a gou'ald.'_

'So Martouf might be gou'ald.' Sam didn't hide her anger that she hadn't bother to mention this earlier.

'_It's unlikely Sam. Still it is possible, I believe I could tell._'

'Tell! How could you tell.'

'_They won't know who was trying to contact him. They don't know you by face. So I can watch and see if he behaving like Martouf and Lantash. He will send use a clue if he knows we think he's been exposed.'_

'So you want me to send a message to a guy who might just be a gou'ald running around as Martouf?'

'_Else we try and contact another operative, which won't be easy, as most of my contacts are in sensitive positions.'_ These words were hard for Jolinear to even suggested. _'We also have to worry that the Ashrak is still hunting us."_

'What?'

'_The Ashrak, the one hunting us!_' Jolinear snapped. _'Reason why I fled from Earth.'_ Sam was caught off by the sudden hostile feelings. '_Forgive me it's just if we had blended you would know all of this already. And no I'm not trying to push it on you but it would make thing so much simpler.'_ Sam stopped herself from snapping back knowing it would do neither good.

'So this Ashrak could be coming here?'

'_He'd have to be as careful as us if he came here. He's not a servant of Ba'al, and system Lords don't play nice with each other's operatives. Besides he most likely lost our trail back on Earth, still he is resourceful.'_

'Oh that's great.' Sam couldn't help but worry about her friends who had no idea the Ashrak was in their midist. 'Well what do you want to do, your the pro at the cloak and daggers operations.'

'_I want to contact him and see what happens.'_ Sam had know this would be the case. They were nearly back to where she had entered the city. Sam didn't have a clue what to do, it seem she was screwed either way. 'Fine'

'_He may not have been compromised.'_

'Let's pray he hasn't been. We got a problem.' Out of corner of her vision Sam saw a Jaffa was following them at least it appeared that way.

'_Move calmly, but head for the next alley.' _Battling the urge to bolt Sam headed down the alley, looking back over her shoulder to see if he followed her. He appeared and came after her, she increase her pace knowing he indeed was following them. How long had he been trailing them? She didn't think much more than a block but wasn't sure. Had he contacted the others?

'_Look for somewhere to lose him or hide.'_

'What do you think I'm doing?' Sam didn't find any place on the street and headed down a new one. Rounding the corner her eyes found an large square with a dozen streets. Instead of taking one she quickly ducked behind a cart with a bunch of boxes. She hoped none of the locals would out her, but she mange to not run and lean down as if she might be looking at something. Peaking between the carts she watched as the Jaffa appeared shaking his head on not seeing her.

"Shelmar!" Another Jaffa appeared behind form down the street. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I thought I saw Eidrise. I simple wished to ask her about the cleaning up project. But I lost her."

"Sleep must be clouding your mind, besides she'll come to us." The other jaffa answer waving his friend back. "You shouldn't leave your post." he added.

"Of course." They began walking down the street, back the way they'd come, Sam wondered what cleaning up project he been referring to.

'_I'm curious as well, but the streets are growing empty. We should be going.' _When she was sure that they indeed were gone she left, heading toward the outskirt of town, glad she would soon be back in the forest.

Sam wasn't happy with the plan. Still what else could they do, they were gambling with both their lives. So Sam couldn't imagine Jolinear would take any unnecessary risk.

In a hurry to leave the city before more trouble found her she left before she reached the place she entered the city. Once again she made her way through the countryside and back to the forest. Her training made her confident she still would be able to find her way back to her backpack. From there they could find a resting place.

As they moved into the forest, a building caused her to pause. It stood within the forest; with many pillars, an arched roof, and flowing sculptures, it didn't look like the building she'd seen. She quickly scouted the building out. A few people emerged heading back toward the city. It wasn't small but not huge either. It must have been hidden by trees when they first approached. Now it was made very visible by the burning fire that lit the building.

'_A temple, I believe.'_

'That could work as a meeting place. It's outside the city and we could easily find a location to hide and wait for him to show up at. We could have him meet us at that obelisk back there it's in the open. Watch through the binoculars form a distance to confirm he came alone and see what he does.'

'_It should do, let's find a hiding spot until morning and get some rest.'_

It was slow going back and Sam cursed Jolinear for not putting in night goggles but just as quickly regreted the childish remark. She would never have brought them either and wouldn't have carried them into the city with her.

'Sorry'. she mentally answered. Hating Jolinear wasn't going to help her get home. Still she couldn't help but feel helpless at being drug into this and no matter what happen it was Jolinear who gotten her into this mess.

Finally Sam made her way back to the backpack. They moved up away into a small outcropping of rock. They would work great to guard her flank. She ate one of her ration bars, before trying to get a little rest. Neither her nor Jolinear seemed able to rest and the night drug on and on.

Overlooking the temple she knew it still be a while before Martouf should show up. She had learned of one benefit of being a Tok'ra host, even thought she hadn't got really any rest she felt refreshed and ready for the new day. Maybe it was simply the fact they had a mission to do.

They'd made their way back to the city with easy. Having the new clothes, they just walked in, as many people were coming and going. They watched the people come and go from the lab. Finally they decided on a boy who they had seen come in and out a few times. He seemed a little surprised at being asked to delivered a message to one of the lower gods, but took the message with little persuasion. The letter had been code. It stated she had gotten his message and needed to meet with him. She reminded him of a few odds and ends that seemed random to Sam but Jolinear had ensured her that Martouf would recognize it as Tok'ra code, and realize they were trying to contact him. She left out which agent, if he had been compromised, the Goa'uld would have access to Martouf's knowledge.

They'd made the meeting time a few hours before sunset, so they could watch the activity around the temple. Jolinear couldn't hide her worry or dread.. Sam's sapphire eyes scanned the area, so far it appeared that nothing was strange. The villagers came and went, taking part in worship to their god.

Bored she asked, 'So what's Ba'al working on anyways?'

'_Many projects but Martouf mentioned something about cloning being his prime goal'_

'Cloning?'

'_Which in Ba'al hands could be a disaster'_

'So Martouf?'

'_Was to see how far along he was and if possible sabotage it.' _Through the binoculars Sam watched the people moving about the ground, a well dress man that seemed strange among the poor peasants appeared. He stopped, standing next to the obelisk, she remained fixed on him. He wore a hood that made it impossible to see his face, 'I can't tell anything from here.'

'_It is not Martouf.'_ Jolinear answered

'Are you sure?' Sam couldn't see how she could be sure, from the position they were at.

'_Yes, he never dresses so when meeting another Tok'ra'_ Sam felt she was right, he dressed so he easily be recognizable form a distance. The only reason to dress with a hood was to prevent a person form easily seeing you. Jolinear didn't hide the waves of dread she felt. '_We're leaving now'_

'Maybe he's running late.' Sam argued, feeling like she was giving up on the guys, particularly O'Neill. Strange. Sam had though she'd be happy to leave, but now she just wanted to make certain Martouf hadn't run into a delay. The man continued to stay where they had agreed to meet, confirming he was indeed their contact.

'_Now'_

'Let not jump the gun, ok. Maybe he just couldn't come. Not with Ba'la looking over his shoulder.'

'_No he's been compromised. I just didn't want to believe it, stupid. Sam this isn't a discussion. Leave.'_

'We could go back to Earth and get my team. We can mount a rescue mission. We have the personnel and,' Sam hardly could believe herself. She had no reason to be loyal to this Martouf yet she was determined not to leave him to his fate.

'_That's simply stupid, they'll lock us up the moment they catch us.'_ Sam only vaguely realized Jolinear had broken her promise and was moving them away through the forest.

'You're just giving up?'

'_I can't risk your life any further or the information I have learned. I was selfish and let my feelings blind me. In doing so I may have put us and many more Tok'ra's lives at risk.'_ Sam wondered what information could be so important, but she still couldn't escape Jolinear loses. SG-1 wouldn't have given up, but then again they had a lot more man power.

'Then I'll help you save him.'

'_It's suicide, we're leaving this world as soon as possible.'_

'Hey do I have choice?' Sam saw the flash of light in time to swing out of its way. The blast glazed her shoulder with string pain, but Jolinear didn't miss a beat. Remaining in control she opened fire taking down the Jaffa before running up the slope knowing very well others would be on their way. They were being hunted.


	5. On the Run

__

Author Notes: Thank you Phoenix, you did a nice job as always. Well here the next chapter of Sam the Tok'ra, hope you enjoy.

**On the Run **

Sam rushed up the incline; the sound of smashing through the underbrush and yells echoed through the nearby forest. She didn't look back, to see how many Jaffa were after her. Instead she ran as fast as she could through the thick vegetation. They'd scouted the land earlier and incase they had to retreated. The all too familiar noise of staff weapons firing, shortly followed by explosion near her forced her to weave some as not to become an easy target. Luckily the staff weapons just weren't as accurate as a P-90 and more so in the forest. Sam's lungs burned as she reached the top of the incline. She half slid, half ran down the other side of the hill. Blocked from the Jaffa's view this was the window to escape. Thankfully she didn't trip or fall as every second counted.

Reaching the bottom she didn't pause. She raced down a small gully to her left, her heart racing in her ears. The area was pocketed in good hiding places due to the landscape and thick vegetation. Heading left she entered a thick grove of trees and was forced to duck down. Using a painfully narrow path made by some animal, she continued to move deeper, the branches ripping at her uniform, hair, and skin.

Completely concealed she paused for a moment to listen and figure out where her pursuers were. She heard them, they had cleared the hill top. They shouted between each other while making their way down. The heavy armor they wore, made it easier to hear them. As she planned the thick tree grove had completely hidden her, but still Sam felt vulnerable, unable to see them or what they were doing. She stayed still, afraid any movement might draw them to her hide out. They couldn't stay here forever, she knew that. They weren't stupid. They would fan out and check the area sooner or later. The forest was working to Sam and Jolinear's advantage, there were many places to hide and they couldn't know if she wasn't still running.

'Sam I know you wish to be in control, but as a Tok'ra I have been taught in stealth.' Jolinear didn't add anything about blending but Sam knew it hung unsaid. There seemed to be a growing price at keeping their mind separate, then again there was a heavy price to blending as well. Sam didn't want to give up control of her body, but if meant the difference between escape or capture, the choice was simple.

Sam watched as her body began to move, without her, having mastery over a stealth she never learned. Jolinear took great effort to leave as little of a trail as possible. A good tracker wouldn't be fooled, but it should throw off the normal grunts. Their only option was to move slowly, any fast movement would cause noise and add to the risk of running head long into a Jaffa patrol.

Inching their way through the grove, Sam felt Jolinear's fear, it raced into her mind, mixing with her own. Their feelings became one, determination rose above all the fear. Neither would give up, nor think of capture. Escape was the only option.

'I am sorry, Sam...' Jolinear added. Pausing as they heard cracking of some distant branches. The voices of the Jaffa had grown distant with each step, still they had no idea how many were after them.

'Hey, we're not caught yet and I went along with it.'

'I left you little choice.'

'What other choice did you have?' Jolinear didn't answer, instead an uneasy silence hung in Sam's mind. Once again they continued without speaking.

Sam knew the gou'ald would have the gate locked down as did Jolinear, so there was no point in heading there. On reaching the far side of the grove, she again paused. Both searching for any clues that there were any Jaffa nearby. On hearing or seeing none they exited heading down a hill towards a small creek. Crossing they continue to put more and more distance between them and the temple.

They stopped three times as they encountered Jaffa patrols, but each time Jolinear easily alluded being seen. Time seems to lose perspective, after what felt like hours Jolinear spoke again.

'We need to find a resting place, so I can heal the wound.' Pain flooded in forcing Sam to remember the nasty wound on her shoulder. She'd forgotten all about it or had Jolinear blocked the pain? Didn't really matter.

'It needs to be tended to and soon.' Sam once again in control looked at it. Her jacket and clothing were charred black, blood oozed from the wound on her shoulder.

"It not as bad as it look, but we don't want infection setting in,' Sam agreed with the assessment. They walked a short distance before they chose a good hiding spot. The group of trees and thick underbrush would conceal them. Sam was limited on what she had, as she left her pack behind. Pulling her jacket off it hurt like hell. Peeling the burnt fabric from the wound, Sam studied it. The injury was nasty looking but not that deep. Still burns were prone to infection and most of her medical gear had been in the pack. She did what she could, and applied a basic bandage before sliding her jacket back on.

'Given time I can heal it.'

'That's good' Sam answered.

'We should hide until night then attempt to put more ground between us and them. We will have to attempt to get through the stargate but it may be best if we wait a few days. They very well might think we arrived by ship and left. Then we will try to locate another of my people, somehow.' Sam felt just how hard those words were. Jolinear had given up on Martouf and this made her want to weep.

'We can…'

'No, the information and your own safety are more important, besides he's probably dead.'

A thought slipped into Sam's mind, one that disturbed her. 'You commit suicide over capture.' She'd rather go out fighting or hoping for rescue then kill herself.

'Rescues are highly dangerous for Tok'ra. We are a dying race, we must always think before acting. To lose one Tok'ra is bad, to lose more trying to save that Tok'ra is a tragedy.' Sam still felt it wrong, but logically it was sound. The Tok'ra couldn't do large scale rescues like the SG Command, even if they wanted to. For the Tok'ra each lost brought them one step closer to extinction. How had she know that? Another of Jolinear's memories must have slipped by.

Jolinear wanted, rather needed to try and save Martouf. Still Jolinear did not wish to risk Sam's life any further. A feeling of selfishness washed threw Sam. Sam wasn't sure if it was Joliner who felt selfish for risking Sam's life or her for not doing more.

'Do not be angry at yourself. You are partly the reason why we must leave but mostly it is logic. Beside the information I have gathered could save the Tok'ra race and then I must tell them of the spy.'

'Spy?'

"Yes, remember my mention of Cordesh? I believe his host is now a gou'ald.'

'I see.'

'If he returns to the Tok'ra's main base, so many could be lost.'

"What else?" Sam was certain there was one more, very important detail she hadn't let slip. An image of a tank appeared in her head, a huge creature floated in the water. As she grew closer, she realized it was gou'ald, a very strange looking gou'ald, no not a gou'ald a Tok'ra.

"Yes, Sam I know where Elgaria the mother of the Tok'ra is. I was unable to rescue her at the time.' Sam felt guilt and sorrow at leaving the Queen behind. She had spawned all Tok'ra and without her they would die away.

'I went to get help form Cordesh but learned he had been compromised and then became hunted."

'That is big.' Sam knew why Jolinear was so conflicted. If it had been any other Tok'ra she wouldn't have taken the chance, but Martouf was different. He meant the world to Jolinear. Much like Jack and her team meant everything to Sam. Jolinear also knew that Elgaria meant the survival of the race. With their Queen the Tok'ra ranks would be replenished. The choice between friend and one's people wasn't an easy choice or one to take lightly. '

'As I said I was selfish.'

'I understand why you did it.'

"Thank you, but it was wrong. To you and my people.'

'Don't beat yourself up. Besides we had no way of knowing for sure.' The sound of a snapping branch brought Sam out of her mental conversation. Her eyes raced over the forest and she saw the Jaffa just as they saw her.

Sam bolted, as one fired. The blast landing right where she been seated.

'Right.' Jolinear ordered. Cutting through the forest, a sudden flash form her left caught her by surprise. Fire raced through her and she knew had been hit. Sam hit the ground hard, her breath catching in her throat. Sam wasn't even sure where she had been hit, but the pain told her it was bad. Coldness start to replace the pain and Sam knew she was in trouble.

'Hang in there.' Jolinear's voice seem very distant and weak.

**To be continued…..**

Have to love a good cliff hanger, well review and let me know what you think.


End file.
